Chaos Ambush
by U.E.D
Summary: The forces of Chaos ambush a Ultramarine convoy, like the title says.


The cultist went prone and slowly made his way to the window. In his hand he held a multi melta missile launcher. He carried two spare racks of missiles. Across his back he had a boltgun. He was clad from the waist up in marine armor that he managed to strip off ultramarine. Him along with almost a hundred men had been waiting on in the city ruins to ambush any enemies at all the city had been lost to the ultramarine chapter but the Chaos were determined to fight till their deaths. He heard the rumbling of engines and reports went wild in his ear, of a convoy approaching them. He finally saw what was making the sound. Two predators side by side came into view followed close behind by at least ten Rhinos and at the end were two more predators. Over eager cultist opened fire with Heavy bolters and las fire. The convoy ground to a halt and the first two Rhinos opened up and two tactical squads came out. The four predators put shells into the two buildings that were across from Memor. Memor leveled the launcher aimed and fired the turret of the nearest predator disintegrated. A missile screeched into the window next to him he heard the blood curling screams of the dead and dying as a tactical squad made its way into chaos held building. Bolter fire filled the air. The marines were winning the fight easily, Rhinos had massacred at least forty cultists that were reinforcements. Memor fired two shots the disabled predator exploded taking two marines with it. The second missile went off target and slammed into a building Memor watched as four flaming bodies fell from the site of impact and hit the ground steam rose up as the flaming bodies melted the snow. He ejected the spent rack and loaded another one. He rolled away from the window and rolled to another beside it the unmanned heavy bolter sat idle. The bodies of its two owners lay dead their heads were both a bloody mass of flesh.

Roex ran out of cover unknown to the cultists ten World Eaters had hidden in a cellar and in the confusion of combat they made their move to kill the servants of the false emperor. His squad ran to the nearest rhino quickly he put a dozen round into the operator of the storm bolter. He quickly jumped on top of the Rhino and swung away with his chain axe. The squealing of the weapon filled the air as he slowly waited to get to the crew. Roex burst into hundreds of pieces of meat, as a storm bolter gunner put round after round into Roex. Dethes wielded his heavy flamer and shot a carpet of flames into the opening hatch of a Rhino. The marines were quickly cooked. He ditched his flamer and threw his four melta-bombs at a predator. They quickly detonated, Dethes met the same fate as his brother Roex.

Memor watched as a Rhino detonated and a predator was blown up. The rhinos were trying to move off the narrow road and disembark their men but they were in vain. The marines had taken over two of the chaos held building and they were making their way to the last and third building across form Memor. Memor looked down his sight and saw the remaining World Eaters scramble around. They would be dead in no time. Memor took aim and emptied his missile rack on a predator's front armor both penetrated and the tank exploded. He ditched his missile launcher for the idle heavy bolter. He caused a hail of lead as bolter rounds hit a newly disembarked tactical squad. Two marines dropped before getting behind their Rhino. A second squad disembarked, the sergeant kneeled down and activated a beacon Memor tried in vain to kill the man who's power armor soaked up the damage easily. Moments later five outlines of men appeared by that time the sergeant lay dead beside at least eight of his men due to frag missiles. The terminators arrived and raked the lower windows of the building where Memor was located. They slowly lumbered towards his building. Desperately Memor loaded the last four missiles and fired them all at the terminators. When the smoke cleared four of the five terminators were alive. The other one was no where to be seen. He quickly manned the hvy bolter again and gunned down a storm bolter gunner. Bolter fire came at him the top of his left shoulder was vaporized. His repeated shooting finally found a weakness in the terminator armor as one went down clutching its neck. A missile found its way into Memor. He never saw it coming as it the bolter ammunition blowing him with it.

Epilogue

The ambush lasted a total of two hours. The survivors moved onwards out of the city block. The convoy continued on leaving behind all of its unmoving tanks. Leading the convoy was the command Predator followed close behind by the five remaining Rhinos one Rhino had been left behind as it whole track system was blown out. Two terminators followed behind the Rhinos. Behind them came twenty space marines behind them came the last predator. The remaining weapon on it was its turret the rest had been blown off or fused together. Grey smoke was billowing out of the engine compartment as the damaged engines whined and wheezed to keep up with the convoy. The loss had been staggering to the marines. Five Rhinos, two predators, Three terminators, and forty-six marines did not make it out of the ambush. The chaos losses had not been as bad close to two hundred cultists had died and ten World Eaters had been lost no Chaos solider survived.

Responding to the review that I received for the first version of this story you must be retarded because there are four-predator tank unless you cannot read, It says this right at the beginning.


End file.
